


Down the Internet Rabbit Hole

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [82]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Butt Plugs, Choking, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Gabriel can read thoughts and the reader forgets that, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pinterest, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Vibrators, bdsm site, bed restraints, dirty daydreaming, dom!Gabriel, internet browsing rabbit hole, just plain smut, sex pillow, very little plot mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader starts out innocently browsing Pinterest but one internet rabbit hole later, she attracts the attention of a certain archangel...
Relationships: Gabriel/Reader, Gabriel/You
Series: One-Shots and Such [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Down the Internet Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I've had this sitting in my drafts for awhile and I finally got to focus on being thirsty for Gabriel enough to finish it lol
> 
> Enjoy ;)

* * *

Your internet browsing had started out entirely innocent, Sam and Dean were out on a hunt and you decided that Pinterest was a pretty fool proof way to kill the time. First, it was cute diy décor ideas for your bedroom, then funny memes, then dirty joke memes, and now here you were: browsing a bdsm site and looking at all of their "Tips for First Time Subs" and having dirty thoughts about the toys they advertised. Your attention had been caught by the "Ultimate Pleasure Package", and you clicked the icon. The set contained under the bed restraints, a ball gag, a blindfold, remote vibrator, nipple clamps, three different sized butt plugs, two different lubes, and a paddle. 

You unconsciously rubbed your thighs together and tugged your bottom lip between your teeth, letting your mind wander to the only person that consumed your filthy thoughts. God, I wonder what Gabriel would do with this. That one thought was your undoing and your mind formed the perfect scenario.

_Kneeling on the bed, face against the mattress, wrists and ankles bound to the restraint system, with a triangle pillow beneath your hips Gabriel stood over you. The paddle gleamed, catching the light of the dim bedside lamp and he gripped the leather handle firmly, tapping the broad side against his other hand. "Are you gonna be good for me, Sweetheart?" He purred, stalking towards you and trailing the paddle up and over the curve of your ass._

You were abruptly drawn from your fantasies by a loud whooshing sound to the right, and your head whipped in its direction, eyes locking on the archangel standing in the library's entryway.

Gabriel stood stock still, his eyes dark and arms crossed in front of him, the black leather jacket adding to his dominant appearance and resting tight around his biceps. Nervously, you got to your feet, standing on the other side of your chair from him. "Uh, um, Hey... Gabe... How uh, how goes it?"

He stalked towards you, his face still unreadable, and stopped just on the other side of your chair. "It was going just peachy and boring... until some naughty little human decided to have dirty thoughts about yours truly."

"I didn't--"

"Don't lie, Cupcake... Archangel, remember?" He came around to your side and let his hands rest against your hips. "Do you really want all that, Y/N?"

"I, I don't--"

"Don't be nervous, Sweetheart." He cooed, brushing a strand of hair behind your shoulder, "I like dirty fantasies as much as the next guy... So, are ya sure you want this?"

"Yes." He cupped your cheeks, pulling you in for a tender but dominant kiss.

"Does that mean you'll be a good girl for me?"

"Yes, Sir." He snapped his fingers and two of you were suddenly in your room. Gabriel stood above you and you were kneeling on the ground, your brain registering the cool metal handcuffs around your wrists. 

“Now, Sweet cheeks,” He knelt down on one knee in front of you and smirked, “Daddy has a few rules before we get started... I use colors, I figure they’re the easiest. Second, I wanna hear every dirty little moan you have for me and I love to hear a pretty girl beg, but you aren’t allowed to cum without my permission, Okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Last but not least, I want you to let go and enjoy every sensation I give you. It might get intense, but I’ll always give you aftercare, okay?”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” He leaned in to kiss your forehead and you closed your eyes, obediently bowing your head. Gabriel smiled, threading his fingers through your hair and kissing your lips roughly before letting go. 

“Stand up, Cupcake, feet shoulder width apart.” You obeyed and when he snapped his fingers, the cuffs and your clothing were gone. He stalked around you, tapping his chin with his index finger, “Hmm, what to do with such a pretty new toy...” he trailed off and snapped his fingers a third time, making a large chest appear at your bedside. You looked at him, silently questioning and he grinned. “My personal toy box.” 

“It’s bigger than I would’ve thought.” You noted innocently, and Gabriel smirked, bouncing his eyebrows suggestively.

“That’s what most women say, Sugar.” He took a triangle pillow from the box and tossed it on the bed, instructing you to lay with your back against it for now to prop yourself up. You did as he said and Gabriel pulled a bottle of lube and a medium plug out of the chest, sitting beside you on the bed. “Now, something tells me I might have gotten my hands on a very naughty little submissive... Any reason you think I’m wrong?”

“No, Sir.” You moaned, sliding down the pillow further and spreading your legs in invitation to him. “Please, Sir, I want to be dominated so bad.”

“So any ol’ dom would do?”

“No, Gabe, I need you. Only ever wanted you.” You confessed, feeling a flood of relief when he leaned in to kiss you with a smile.

“Been waitin’ to hear that for awhile, Lollipop.” Gabriel settled between your spread legs, enjoying the feel as you pushed off his jacket and worked off his shirt while he snapped his fingers, taking care of his pants but leaving his boxers. Hooking your fingers under the lower hem of his shirt you helped guide it over his head and once it was off, you crashed your lips desperately to Gabriel’s. He indulged you, before pulling away with a small chuckle. “Which one of us is the dominant one right now, Sweetheart?”

“You, Sir. Please... I want you to fuck me and use every inch of me.”

“Hallelujah, Honey.” Gabriel had you move onto your hands and knees while he positioned the pillow underneath you to prop your hips up, keeping your ass on display for him. “Stay still for me.” He purred, lubing up the plug, and lining it up with your hole. You moaned when Gabriel started working the plug into your ass and he chuckled when you pushed back against it, trying to work it in faster, wanting nothing more than to feel that pleasurable full feeling that you loved. “I knew you’d be a little slut.” Once the plug was fully seated, Gabriel leaned back on bent knees to admire his work, and he palmed your ass, slapping you hard enough to leave a persistent sting. “Are you ready to let your Sir have his way with you, Sweetheart?”

“Yes, Sir, please.” You panted.

“Remember, just say red and I’ll stop everything... be a naughty little girl and everything stops too.” You could hear the smirk in his voice and without any warning, you heard him snap and felt the soft weight of restraints around your wrists and ankles. Moving your wrists out of reflex, you whined when they didn’t move much and Gabriel slapped your ass again, “Be good, Cupcake.” You pushed your ass out in offering and moaned.

“Yes, Sir. I’m so sorry, Sir, please forgive your disrespectful little slut. I wanna be a good girl for you so, so bad.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He moved from the bed and dug a few more things out of his toy box, “Open that pretty little mouth wide for me.” He ordered, slipping a ball gag into place before going back down by your ass and slipping something small inside your vagina. You tried to see what he had done but the position he had you bound in prevented that. “Let’s play a little game... I’m gonna ask you yes or no questions and for every answer I don’t like, you go up a level.” He moved the chair from your desk to right beside the bed and sat down crossing his legs, his red boxers riding up on his thighs. 

The devilish smirk sent a shiver of anticipation through your body, and you swallowed around the gag. “No lying, ‘cause I’ll know.” He tapped his index finger against his lips as if he was thinking, “Question one: Have you been fucked in the last six months?” You moaned at the thought but shook your head no. “Good girl... have you fantasized about someone other than me fucking you?” You nodded yes and his expression darkened. A small click sounded and you gasped realizing the little object Gabriel had slipped in your vagina was a remote controlled vibrator. He watched you squirm, smirking “No cuming until I say, Sugar... have you fantasized about Sam or Dean?”

“No.” You cried, the word muffled and slightly distorted by the gag.

“My brother.” You stalled, not wanting to answer and he turned it up anyway, “One level for hesitating.” You nodded furiously and he turned it up again, making you squirm against your restraints. “Naughty slut, really think Luci could make you cum harder than I can?” He clicked it up another level and cried out, your body tensing, seconds away from an orgasm. “Don’t cum unless I say.” He taunted in a sing song tone.

You whimpered his name around your gag and just when you nearly couldn’t fight any longer, he stopped the vibrator. Your body went limp and You panted around the ball gag, letting Gabriel manhandle you onto your back only to realize your restraints, the ball gag, and his boxers, were gone. “Gabriel—“

“Don’t... You’re mine now, Sweetheart and I’m not letting anyone touch my girl, especially my dick of a big brother.” 

You giggled, crashing your lips to his, and letting him reposition you with his hand in your hair once he finished kissing you. He guided your mouth down to thick cock, stroking it with his free hand and keeping it millimeters from your reach. “Master, Please.” His head fell back and he moaned, letting you take his cock in your mouth, and holding you in place as he lazily fucked your throat. You moaned and whined around his cock, taking as much as you could every time, and Gabriel’s other hand came up to rest in your hair, one now resting on each side. 

“Sweetheart,” He started, nearly cuming when you looked up through your eyelashes, his cock still resting in your mouth. “I wanna fuck that gorgeous little throat of yours. Tap my leg if you’re okay with it.” You tapped his thigh, turning your attention back towards his cock and running your flattened tongue along the underside, drawing a growl from him as his grip on your hair tightened. “Tap my leg again if you need me to stop.” Without giving you time to confirm your new form of safewording, Gabriel tucked your throat hard and fast, basking in the feel and enjoying every little moan and garbled noise you made. 

Gabriel pushed you to your limits and your eyes watered, causing your mascara to run, only spurring him on more. Worrying he’d waited to long, he pulled you off of him, and you gasped for air a couple times before surprising him with how quickly you took him back in your mouth. Gabriel’s hands held you in place and he stilled, cuming hard and filling your throat. He felt you swallow around him and when he pulled out, he caressed your hair while you obediently cleaned his cock, licking your lips so you didn’t miss any of the cum the had spilled out. You smiled, tugging your bottom lip between your teeth and he cupped your face, tilting your head for you to look up at him. “Thank you, Sir.” You mumbled, your voice hoarse.

“You’re welcome, Sugar... Ready for more or do you wanna break?”

“More.” You grinned, closing your eyes and giggling when he pushed you onto your back. Gabriel straddled your hips and pinned your wrists to the bed, leaning in to kiss your neck, 

“You’re doing so good, Cupcake. I haven’t had this much fun in centuries.”

“Glad I can impress.” You kissed along his jawline and nuzzled his cheek with your nose. “You should’ve played with me sooner.”

“I almost did last time I was at the bunker... I hated the way Lucifer kept staring at you, I wanted to fuck you against the table in front of everyone just to prove he couldn’t have you.”

You moaned, “I would’ve been up for that.” 

He leaned back, tucking your knees against your chest and letting your legs rest over his shoulders. “I could make up for it now.” He lined up his cock and buried himself to the hilt in one rough thrust. The angle was incredible and Gabriel filled you so perfectly, hitting every pleasurable spot as he fucked you. 

His hand came up to rest on your throat, applying the slightest pressure as you neared your orgasm, the motion pushing you overboard. “Gabe!” You cried, your fingertips digging into the mattress beneath you and your eyes snapping shut as you came, your walls contracting and flexing around his length, taking everything he had to offer.

“Fuck.” He snarled, cuming again with low moan and stalking inside, coating your walls with his thick cum. He lowered your legs from his shoulders and laid over top of you, holding himself up just enough to not put his full weight on you. “I love you, Sugar.”

“I love you too, Gabe... or should I still call you Sir?”

He caressed your hair, kissing you softly and gazing into your eyes with a mixture of hope and worry. “I’d like it better if you called me Master... Will you be my sub? I don’t know much about actual bdsm but I’ll try my best.” 

“Lucky for you, I found a really good website just before you got here.” You giggled.

“Is that a yes.” He asked, trying to hide his excitement.

“Of course I wanna be your sub.”

“Thank you, internet search rabbit hole.” He grinned, pressing his lips softly to yours. “I’m gonna take such good care of you, Sugar.” 

The two of you laid in place, making out like teenagers for a moment before you gently nudged his chest away. He quirked an eyebrow and you smiled slyly, “Are you gonna leave this butt plug in all day or are you gonna take good care of me?”

“I’m gonna take the best care of you.” He smirked, attacking your neck with kisses before tossing you on your stomach to have his way with you again.


End file.
